This invention relates to child walkers, and more particularly, to a child walker which is of simple, sturdy and safe construction, easily folded when unoccupied into a flat, compact package for transport or storage, and easily adjusted between two or more levels to allow for use by children of different size.
A number of different types of child walkers are currently available on the market. Many walkers are foldable so as to facilitate carrying and to enable storage in areas of restricted space. Prior walkers of this type, however, often include complex release mechanisms which must be manipulated to move the walkers into a folded position. In many cases, for reasons of safety, the release mechanisms are intentionally made difficult to operate to prevent the accidental or improper collapse of the walker by a child seated therein. In one prior walker, for example, portions of the support frame must be physically detached from one another before the walker can be folded. Another prior walker includes four supporting leg members, each of which includes a separate mechanism which must be released to fold the walker. Such mechanisms are difficult to operate even when a child is not seated in the walkers. Additionally, such mechanisms are expensive to manufacture, and increase the overall cost of the walkers significantly.
Another problem often encountered with prior walkers involves adjusting the walker seat so that it is disposed at the proper level above the floor for the particular child using it. In many situations, for example, a walker is to be used by more than one child, and these children are of different sizes. Additionally, as the child grows, the optimum seat level above the floor changes. Many prior walkers include no provision for adjusting the level of the seat above the floor. In one prior walker which is adjustable, the seat is suspended from a walker frame by straps which include buckles which can be moved to engage different holes in the straps to adjust the seat level. In another prior walker, the seat includes an integral flexible flap which overlaps a lateral portion of the walker frame and is fastened to the body of the seat of snaps. Two or more rows of these snaps are included so that the seat level can be adjusted. In each of these cases, considerable time is required to adjust the level of the seat.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the invention to provide an improved child walker.
Another object of the invention is to provide a child walker which, when unoccupied, can be easily folded into a flat, compact package for transport or storage.
Another object of the invention is to provide a child walker of the type described which, though easily foldable when unoccupied, is effective in preventing accidental or improper collapse of the walker when a child is seated therein.
Yet another object is to provide a foldable walker which also functions as a bouncer.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a child walker of the type described which is easily adjustable between two or more levels above the floor to allow for use of children of different sizes.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a child walker of the type described which is lighweight and economical, yet sturdy and safe.
Other objects will in part be obvious and in part will appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the following detailed description, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the appended claims.
Briefly, a foldable child walker embodying the invention includes two inverted U-shaped frame members pivotally joined at intermediate points in a scissor-like fashion. The lower, or free, ends of the legs of the frame members are pivotally mounted to an annular base. A flexible seat is suspended from the upper lateral portions of the frame members. The base has a relatively large diameter and is supported on a plurality of swivel casters. The large diameter base provides stability and resists tipping, while swivel casters allow easy movement of the walker in all directions by a child seated therein.
In one embodiment of the invention, one of the two frame members has telescoping legs which are locked in selected positions of adjustment by spring-loaded release buttons to maintain the walker in selected upright positions above the base. When a child is seated in the walker, the weight of the child resists release of the buttons and thus minimizes the likelihood of an accidental or improper collapse of the walker. When the walker is unoccupied, however, the frame members can be easily folded into a flat position against the base by releasing each button and moving the frame members towards the base.
In a second embodiment of the invention, the legs of one of the two frame members are articulated below the pivotal connection to the other frame member. suitable locks are provided to maintain the legs extended so that the walker remains upright. To fold the walker, the locks are released allowing the legs to break so that the frame members are moved into a flat position against the base.
In a third embodiment, the base is composed of two semicircular base members hinged together by knuckle joints. These joints allow the base members to be folded such that their lower surfaces face each other, but prevent folding in the opposite direction. Folding the base members in this manner causes the frame members to fold in a scissor-like fashion into a flat position in essentially the same place as the folded base members.
Each embodiment of the invention can be modified to serve as a bouncer. For this purpose, one of the frame members is made with telescoping legs. Coil springs inside the two legs bias the leg sections to impart resiliency to the walker frame relative to its base.